List of Mariah Carey b-sides, bonus tracks, and unreleased songs
This is a list of unreleased songs by Mariah Carey. This list includes songs that are unreleased to the general public, (never appeared on any released recording), and have been verified to exist, b-sides and bonus tracks with limited or exclusive releases, and released songs that were originally intended with unreleased guest stars. Not included in list Live concert covers (such as Carey's 2005 performance of "With You I'm Born Again" and older material from her brother's high school band like U2's "With Or Without You" or anything with Lenny Kravitz's band and other bands in the 80's while she was their lead singer for a few performances), live concert snippets of covers (such as snippets of "The Rose"), unofficial ot bootleg remixes with featured guests (such as the "We Belong Together (TMC Club Mix)", parodies (such as "Lovemuffin" or "Not Insane" from Mad TV), unverifiable tracks (such as "Everytime"), Cameo appearances (such as in the 1987 "Paradise City" Guns N' Roses video), pre-stardom demos of songs not written by Carey (such as 1986's "Weakness Of The Body", recorded by Carey as a demo for Brenda K. Starr later given to Freestyle artist Judy Torres in 1987), or released songs with guest backing vocals by Carey (such as her background vocal performance on "Last Chance" or on "Everytime I Close My Eyes" and Brenda K. Starr songs in the 80's) are not included in this list. Single B-sides *"Do You Think of Me" was Carey's first B-side from a single. It was written by Carey, Walter Afanasieff, Cory Rooney and Mark Morales and produced by Carey, Afanasieff, Rooney and Morales. The song was originally written for Music Box (1993) but was possibly shelved because of its sensual lyrics and its R&B undertones, which conflicted with the adult contemporary sensibilities of Music Box. It can be found on the "Dreamlover" (1993) single and on the Canada edition of Music Box. *"Everything Fades Away" was Carey's second B-side from a single, and was written for Music Box by Carey and Walter Afanasieff. It was included on the "Hero" (1993) single and international pressings of Music Box. *"Slipping Away" was written and produced by Carey and Dave Hall for Daydream (1995) and can be found on the "Always Be My Baby" (1996) single and some editions of the "Open Arms" (1996) single. *During the recording of Rainbow (1999), a website for David Foster had said that Carey and Foster collaborated on a song called "There for Me". Two years later, "There for Me" was the first track announced for the album Glitter (2001), which served as the soundtrack to the film Glitter, in which Carey starred. It was dropped from the Glitter soundtrack, and no further mention of the song was made until it was released as a B-side to the single "Never Too Far/Hero Medley". "There for Me" was written by Carey, Diane Warren and David Foster, and produced by Carey and Foster. It's a sort of "Thank You" to all of her fans who always supported her from the beginning of her career in 1990. Non-U.S. bonus tracks *"Don't Play That Song (For Me)" was the first international bonus track released by Carey. It is a live performance of the song's arrangement as originally made popular by Aretha Franklin (Carey did not use the Ben E. King arrangement), and it was recorded from a debut showcase from The Taboo Club. The video of the recording can be found on The First Vision DVD, but as an audio track, it is rare and was only released on the special limited Australian edition of Carey's debut, Mariah Carey. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1990. *"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" was the first studio recording (not including the Spanish "Heroe") of an international bonus track from Carey. The song is a traditional Christmas carol, and was produced by Carey and Walter Afanasieff. The song is a relatively short cover of the song sung only acapella. It can be found on select special non-U.S. editions of the Merry Christmas album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1994. The song finally became available to US consumers for the first time on the DualDisc re-release of Merry Christmas in 2005, albeit a slightly re-worked version. *"[[Theme from Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To)|Do You Know Where You're Going To (Theme from Mahogany)]]" is a cover of the song made popular by Diana Ross. The song was produced by Carey and Stevie J. and can be found on most international versions of the #1's album. The song was also released in a limited capacity as a single of sorts, with remixes, confusing people on how the single could be an international bonus track and a single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1998. It was later released in the U.S. through a special EP called Valentines for the Valentine's Day celebration in the year 2000. The EP was only available for a month at all Wal-Mart outlets. It included "Vision of Love", "Underneath the Stars", "My All", "Babydoll" and this song. *"Miss You" was written by Carey, Jermaine Dupri, Jadakiss, and Bryan Michael Cox and was produced by Carey, Dupri, and Cox. The song was originally written and recorded for Charmbracelet and was available only on the Japanese version of the album when originally released in 2002. It was later released internationally as a B-side to the "Bringin' on the Heartbreak" single in 2003. The song later became widely available when it was added as a track to Carey's 2003 album, The Remixes. *"There Goes My Heart" was written by Carey, 7 Aurelius , Irv Gotti, and Trey Lorenz, and produced by Carey and 7 Aurelius. It can only be found on the Special International Charmbracelet Tour Editions of the Charmbracelet album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2003. *"Sprung" was written and produced by Carey and Mahogany. It can be found on the UK and Japanese versions of The Emancipation of Mimi album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2005. It was also part of an initial pressing of copies of the late 2005 re-release of the album that were available exclusively at Target Corporation. *"Secret Love" was written and produced by Carey and Swizz Beatz. It was originally available only on the Japanese version of The Emancipation of Mimi album, but is now available on several international singles, including the Australian "Shake It Off" CD single and the 2nd UK "Get Your Number"/"Shake It Off" CD single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2005. Spanish Versions *"Héroe" is the "Hero" single. Almost given to Gloria Estefan both versions were released by Carey with the English version being her eight #1 hit single in 1993. This Spanish version of the song appeared as an international bonus track for Music Box in 1993. *"El Amor Que Soñé", the Spanish version of "Open Arms", was released on the South American and Spanish versions of the Daydream album. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish-speaking countries. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1995. *"Mi Todo", the Spanish version of "My All", was released on the South America versions of the Butterfly album. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish-speaking countries. Outside of South America, it is most easily found on Divas En Español (Sony Discos SMK 84183), a 2001 US compilation. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1997. *"Todo Para Ti", the Spanish version of the charity single "What More Can I Give" in which Michael Jackson, Celine Dion and Gloria Estefan among others took part to. This song was never commercially released even though it was supposed to be after 9/11. The project got canceled probably because of the feud at the time between Michael Jackson & Tommy Mottola. Completely unreleased Pre-Record Deal (1985-1988) According the US Copyright Office, Carey had started to copyright songs in 1985 when she was just fifteen years old. The registration numbers for the following copyright songs are in brackets. She has two registered on May 16, 1985: *''Ticket to Heaven'' (PAu-723-819) with music by Joel Kushnick and lyrics by Carey *''How to Begin'' (PAu-723-833) with music by Paul Kushnick & lyrics by Carey On June 14, 1985, Carey registered: *''Discover That You're Mine'' (PAu-734-102) written by Carey Carey had also registered a song with songwriting partner Clarissa Dane, then roommate and friend, on December 28, 1987: *''Fade Away'' (SRu-129-353) (not to be confused with "Everything Fades Away") with lyrics by Dane and Carey and music by Carey. ** On February 11, 1988, the song's credits were changed to have both writers share claim in music and lyrics. The December registration says the song can also be known as "(You Just) Fade Away" (SRu-125-712). Dane later revealed the song having a Rock feel and stated Carey as one of the most versatile persons out there claiming she can sing any style, any genre in a 2004 interview with leading fansite Mariah Daily. The opening lyric was described as: "Just another lonely night" with the style of the song being AOR something in the vein of late 80's Heart and Chicago. ''Mariah Carey'' album (1990) Carey and her songwriting partner, Ben Marguiles, wrote several songs together before Carey got her recording contract, and several after she got it, including "Love Takes Time" and "Vision of Love". As her Sony/Columbia bosses were concerned with Carey having a flawless debut, many of the songs they had written did not make the album. "Here We Go Round Again" was the first song they ever wrote together being described as a Motown sounding R&B/Soul song. "Do You Ever Wonder" was placed on Carey's famous demo tape but also never made the final album cut. Carey and Ben later had a falling out, slimming the odds of the songs being released. As Carey has now left Sony, the possibility of the songs being released is almost nonexistent. In 2005 Carey bought the rights to all songs from Sony. The registration numbers for the following titles are in brackets. *''Unspoken Emotion'' (PAu-1-667-059) *''Surrender To Me'' (PAu-1-667-057) *''Now You Got My Heart'' (PAu-1-667-060) *''No Doubt'' (PAu-1-667-062) *''Let Me Go'' (PAu-1-667-070) *''Into The Light'' (PAu-1-667-107) *''Hypnotized'' (PAu-1-667-101) *''Here We Go Round Again'' (PAu-1-667-103) *''Echoes Of Love'' (PAu-1-667-107) *''Don’t Take The World Away'' (PAu-1-667-058) *''Do You Ever Wonder?'' (PAu-1-667-100) *''Baby'' *''I Lose Control'' *''Bee mar suite 82288'1 (PAu-1-119-135) *''Bee mar suite III''1 (PAu-1-134-561) 1 These could be unfinished works, songs without titles, or songs from the first album (released or unreleased) that had no titles or were not finished before registration. According to BMI Carey registered 2 songs written with Barry Mann, one half of the famous songwriting duo Mann-Weil with his wife Cynthia Weil. *''Breaking The Chains *''Can You Hear Me?'' ''Daydream'' album (1995) *'"The Crave Song"' was originally written for the Daydream album. It is unknown who Carey wrote or produced it with. Carey teased about the song in interviews, only calling it "The Crave Song" and mentioning that it was full of innuendo. Her manner of speaking showed a side of her that had never been seen before. However, she also mentioned slyly that she would never release the track. Carey once had a record label named Crave, but there is no evidence to suggest that the song and the record label are related. ''Glitter'' album (2001) *'"Lillie's Blues"' (420597162) with credits to Carey, James Samuel Harris III, Terry Steven Lewis, and James Quenton Wright **The song with a Jazz Blues sound is featured early in the film Glitter, where the young Billie (Isabel Gomes) and her mother (Valarie Pettiford) are in a bar singing and the young Billie showcases her vocal abilities. It may be that the song was never intended to be recorded by Carey, but given copyright status primarily for its purpose in the movie. A portion of the lyrics are featured in the film. *'"Love Will Never End"' ''Charmbracelet'' album (2002) *'"The Wedding Song"' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Carey, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis. Jam and Lewis even mentioned the song (calling it only as "The Wedding Song") in interviews, but nevertheless it was never released. *'"Reach For The Sky"' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Carey and 7 Aurelius, at Compass Point Studios in Nassau, Bahamas, along with the songs "Subtle Invitation" and "There Goes My Heart", the former of which made the album and the latter of which was an added track on the Asian-only re-release. Carey mentioned the song in several interviews comparing it to her hit "Hero", and boasting of its live instrumentation and its Olympic Theme/Arena type sound. Fans and critics were shocked then, as the heavily promoted song was nowhere to be found when the album was released. When questioned about the song at the March of Dimes Awards, she said that she decided to include "My Saving Grace" on the album's final cut instead of "Reach For The Sky". ''The Emancipation of Mimi'' album (2005) *'"I Feel It"' was originally written and produced by Carey and Mahogany for the The Emancipation of Mimi album. The song was supposed to be released on all versions of The Emancipation of Mimi and was confirmed as a track from early reports of the album's tracklisting. However, only weeks before the album was to be released, the sample of The Dynamic Superiors' "Here Comes That Feeling" that was used in the song was denied clearance by the original songwriters. Carey and her record label pleaded to have the sample cleared, but were once again denied. As a result, the track was not legally allowed to be released and the track "Joyride" replaced it on the album. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "I Feel It" was leaked to the internet by fans of Carey in early 2005. The entire track leaked to the internet in July 2007 after a snippet was featured on Mahogany's official MySpace profile, but a controversy arose after fans complained that he had charged $1.99 for the song but failed to deliver it on time (see their official myspace page www.myspace.com/douknow07 ). In a recent interview with Rashmi Shastri Mahogany stated about "I Feel It" that 'it's so soulful you would want the whole album to be like that'. Miscellaneous The American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers, abbreviated as ASCAP, has registered in its database several unreleased or unfinished songs accredited to Carey. The ASCAP Title Code for the following songs are in brackets alongside the song's writers. *''Headlines'' (380354894) written by Branford Marsalis *''Flow'' (360517442) written by James Samuel, Harris III, and Terry Steven Lewis) *''I Pray'' (391751774) written by Crouch Kenneth Scott and Carey Released songs (with unreleased guest stars) ''Mariah Carey'' album (1990) *'"We're Not Making Love Anymore" (featuring Michael Bolton)' was initially scheduled to be released on either Carey's debut album or Michael Bolton's Time, Love & Tenderness album in 1990. The song has reportedly been performed live once at an untaped debut showcase for Carey's debut album in 1989/1990 featuring both artists. Unfortunately due to some schedule conflicts Carey was unable to finish the studio version as she was in the recording proces of her then sophomore album Emotions. It was eventually released on Bolton's 1991 album featuring Patti LaBelle. ''Rainbow'' album (1999) *'"After Tonight" (featuring Luis Miguel)' was released on the album Rainbow, with no featured artists. It was originally intended to be a duet with Carey's then boyfriend, Luis Miguel, titled "Till The End" http://www.angelfire.com/ri/mc1/augnews.html, but because the vocals of Carey and Miguel were not musically compatible (due to Carey's high range), the couple were forced to repeatedly re-record the song with several documented takes. Finally, a frustrated Miguel took the recording of the song and ripped it up. Although this was originally explained as the reason why the version on the album is solo, it should be noted that apparently digital backups of the version with Miguel do exist. As Carey is no longer with the Sony/Columbia label and has had a falling out with Miguel, this version is likely to never be released. ''Glitter'' album (2001) *Songs featuring Prince and Madonna were recorded but never released due to the release deadline of the album. ''Charmbracelet'' album (2002) *'"Yours" (featuring Justin Timberlake)' was released on the album Charmbracelet, with no featured artists. The song was considered to be a duet with Justin Timberlake. The co-producers of the track, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, thought Justin's voice would suit the song and he was called in to record some vocals. Carey was impressed with the results too and wanted the duet on the album. However, Justin's label, Jive, refused to allow clearance for the track to be legally released. In 2005, following the success of Carey's The Emancipation of Mimi, rumours surfaced that Timberlake was eager to work with Carey again on the same song. ''The Emancipation of Mimi'' album (2005) *'"Your Girl" (featuring N.O.R.E.)' was released on the album The Emancipation of Mimi, with no featured artists. However, the song was originally supposed to include a rap from NORE. L.A. Reid, Carey's manager at the time, believed the album had enough guest appearances; as a result NORE's raps were removed. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "Your Girl (With Nore)" was leaked to the internet by Carey fans in early 2005. Notes *Sources on net have stated that Mariah plans to release a compilation of unreleased material in 2007, mainly from the Butterfly, Rainbow, Glitter and Charmbracelet period. It is unknown whether these reports are in fact true. However, several interviews with Mariah give out hints of releasing unreleased material but the release dates are unknown. References * "Timberlake, Jay-Z, Cam'ron Contribute To Mariah Carey LP " by Corey Moss (September 15, 2002). "MTV.com - News". Retrieved on February 27th, 2006. ("Yours") External links *U.S. Copyright Office — contains information on copyrighted Carey tracks *MARIAH CAREY, CAREY MARIAH, M CAREY — search titles on ASCAP Unreleased songs